oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shocksquatch
Shocksquatch is Ben's Gimlinopithecus alien. Appearance Shocksquatch is fluffy and semi-humanoid. He has a black-furred head with a grey face. There is a large yellow horn on his head and grey bolts on his cheeks. The top half of his torso is yellow, as are his long arms. The lower half of his torso is black. His legs are grey. His redesign resembles his OV design. He wears Canadian Flag shorts and has a Canadian Flagtrix. FA Shocksquatch is darker and shorter. Two of his horns are now under his eyes. He wears a purple skirt, and has wires running from his arms to his back. The Omnitrix is on his stomach. OV Shocksquatch resembles his redesign, but taller and thinner with no nose. He wears a green belt containing the Omnitrix. His HU forme looks like his second design, but with blue and white fur, no pupils, and a pink face. He is much furrier. Prince Charming's Shocksquatch has blue fur, blue skin, and yellow eyes. His shorts and flag are red with the Communist symbol. S10 Shocksquatch wears a green jacket and has a braided horn. UA Shocksquatch looked like his HU forme, but thinner with two small horns. Powers Shocksquatch can shoot lightning. He is also super strong. His fluffiness can distract dumber enemies for a short period of time. History OMC *In One Direction Infection, he battled his predator, Monkey Eater *In Ben Makes a Friend, he went to a party with Fish *In Swaggatronix, he was briefly seen fighting Fistrick and Trombipulor *In Dr. Phil's Insidious Plot, he fought Dr. Phil, eh *In Trick or Eh, he appeared three times as a Halloween costume, police witness, and battle alien *In How Eatle Saved Christmas, he appeared 16 times when Gaben broke the mold *In Eh, he defeated Evil Shocksquatch and saved Baumann Robot *In Astrodactyl's Big Adventure, he killed Attea *In The New Secret of Chromastone, he was used after Chromastone was stolen *In The Great Retcon, he killed Ellen in Ben Gets a Rash and chased away Gwen and Kevin. *In The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered, Ben used him to fight the Farquaads and Evil Shocksquatch at the museum. He was later used by OV Ben to fight the Farquaads. *In Upchuck's Charming Day, Prince Charming used him to rampage the city. *In The Deed to Alien X, he fused with Eatle to form Eatsquatch. *In The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour, S10 Ben used him to fight Quaad Ben. *In Requiem for an Eh, he tried to blend in with the Canadian Zombies, but was defeated by Evil Shocksquatch. *In The Negative Bautenn: Part 2, he fought Buamann. *In Close Encounters of the American Kind, Ben turned into him in anticipation of a fight with the Grey Leader. *In The Final Frontehr, he appeared during a glitch. *In The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc, UA Ben used him to defeat Farquaad, who lost an eye in the battle. FA *In Eh New Beginning, he fought Evil Shocksquatch. *In Ben 10,000 Returns Again, he defeated Thelonious. *In It's a Grey Matter Eat Grey Matter Eat Grey Matter World, he broke into Albaydo's lair. *In Can't Stump the Trump, he pranked Ultimate Humungousaur. Appearances OMC *One Direction Infection *Ben Makes a Friend *Swaggatronix *Dr. Phil's Insidious Plot *Trick or Eh x3 *How Eatle Saved Christmas x16 *Eh *Astrodactyl's Big Adventure *The New Secret of Chromastone *The Great Retcon *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered (by OV Ben) *Upchuck's Charming Day (by Prince Charming) *The Deed to Alien X *The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour (by S10 Ben) *Requiem for an Eh *The Negative Bautenn: Part 2 *Close Encounters of the American Kind *The Final Frontehr *The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc (by UA Ben) FA *Eh New Beginning *Ben 10,000 Returns Again *It's a Grey Matter Eat Grey Matter Eat Grey Matter World *Can't Stump the Trump Trivia *He first appeared in Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United. His first appearance in a Ben 10 series was in Ben 10: Omniverse. *He had two extremely different designs in HU and OV. His OMC design is a mix of the two. *His predator is Monkey Eater *He is amazing *He was the first alien used in FA See Also *Shocksquatch/Quotes *Shocksquatch/Gallery *Stick 10 wiki page Category:Aliens Category:Swaggy Seven Category:Eh